The sorcerer's infinity war
by spitfyre1
Summary: Harry's stag night is interrupted when an old friend comes back into the picture, can they stop Thanos from destroying half of all life? Not gonna lie...it feels like something is missing in this one, but I wanted to move onto the Endgame and update other stories so I just posted it. Please dont hate me for that.


**A/N**

**So, I couldn't find a copy or free site to watch civil war, I'm going to have to just mention the events in it from memory, which is basically the sides.**

**Now, this is infinity war, yes Thanos will still snap his fingers and all that, I felt that is necessary for the character development everyone had. However, I am making one change to the vanished list, I'm sure most of you can guess who it is.**

**Pietro will be like a best friend to Harry, and Vision like a brother to all of them.**

**I dont own Harry Potter or the Avengers in any way.**

* * *

Wanda was walking arm in arm around Scotland with Vision, "I can't believe that after three years he has finally proposed to you."

Wanda smiled, "yes, Harry is a little dense, it took him a solid year after Ultron to ask me out. Would you do me the honour, Vision, of giving me away?"

Vision smiled at the girl who he had come to see as a sibling, "of course i..." a blade went straight through his chest.

Wanda fought off the female alien looking thing, it was a fairly even match until Vision's scream distracted her, flying up she levitated him just like Harry taught her, and used her own magic to fly away. When her abilities were introduced to the wizarding world she was hounded by purebloods to marry. She turned them all down, she mentally sighed at that, Harry was right in never wanting to come back here to the UK, they stayed on the muggle side of things because of the massive racism and such. It got a little better a year ago when someone killed a woman named Umbridge, and Scorpius Malfoy died trying to fuck with time to return Harry's parents murder back. Causing the racist loudmouths to back off. Without any of them, the racism died down and the war shifted, but other than that Harry never stepped foot in the wizarding world here in Britain other than to take care of a few things for his families vaults.

Her string of thought was cut off as a blast knocked her out of the sky and into a train station. Her hands ignited in scarlet energy, but the looks these aliens were giving the platform behind her cause her to turn, after the train passed she saw Captain America, Black Widow, and the falcon.

Two years ago, right before Harry and her started dating the Avengers had a massive falling out. The muggle goverment wanted to control the Avengers, Tony and a few others agreed to this not seeing a problem.

However Steve did not, because his only link to his past, Bucky, would've been put at the top of there hit list, Harry sided with Tony, it had nearly broke her heart that day. They fought against one another and she won, but she could tell that Harry was holding back. He kept telling her and Pietro that there hatred of Tony was clouding there judgement again.

Tony had surprised them by recruiting Spider man or Peter Parker. Ant man was a shock, but ultimately only proved to be a distraction.

There side lost the fight, but Steve eventually released them and she, her brother, Vision and Harry ran, well, at least after Harry and Vision apologized and they admitted he was right. She convinced Harry that the last place they thought Harry would be would be the best place they would hide. Unfortunately, she didn't consider who Harry was here. His ex-best friend burnt his families manor to the ground in a fit of childishness because she couldn't get to the books, and everyone else thought he was back to fight the war for them...well everyone but one Ginerva Weasley. Who still insisted she and Harry were meant to be. She was due for her monthly visit to flirt with Harry tomorrow actually. Shame she wouldn't find them.

They all watched the Aliens get beamed up and Cap looked to Wanda, "where are Harry and Pietro?"

Vision chuckled weakly, "Harry and Wanda are due to be married soon. So Pietro took Harry off to have a...I believe you call it a stag night."

Natasha blinked and then grinned, "so. He finally pulled his head out of his ass and saw what a catch you were then?"

Steve grinned slightly too at the happy news 2 of his friends had but lost that grin fast, "we will talk about turning off your locater though." Both red themed heroes nodded, "alright. Where to Vision." Neither noticing the bracelet on Wanda's wrist that Harry had given her before he left.

"They went to the states. Here is the coordinate." As Wanda began repairing them, Harry's way was much better than hers for Vision.

* * *

Ginny stared wide eyed at the woman who had been with Harry for a number of years now. In truth she hated the girl for stealing her man and did everything she could to get him back, but Harry was nothing if not Loyal. The aliens were concerning too, so she left with a frown on her face, appearing back at her parents house.

"Ginny dear, your back earlier than expected."

Ginny shook her head in confusion, "I just saw the lifestyle Harry leads now personally. Something tells me there is going to be a major event coming mum."

Hermione perked up, "so his group...the avengers I believe are back"

Ginny nodded, "yea...if that is his life now, I may just back off from him."

Molly's grin couldn't have been wider, "that's wonderful dear. Harry is much to dangerous for you anyway. I'm sure we can get you a nice boy with a stable job."

Nobody noticed the frown on Hermione's face, _stay safe Harry. You have to live long enough for me to apologize to you._

* * *

They all entered the street and saw a bunch of partyers, "alright alright, today we have, the silver bullet racing today, but we a fourth seeing as scarlet heart couldn't make it today.

Wanda scoffed,"never could resist going fast. Even if he isn't the one running, doesn't surprise me in the least this is where they ended up."

* * *

Harry laughed and high fived Pietro, "man racing is actually quite fun." A spark erupted into mid air and formed a portal, then out stepped Doctor strange himself. Harry never liked being around the good old sorcerer, the medallion he had seemed to call out to his magic, but he had to endure as this man was the only person to help train him to build up more stamina for his magic. He had also found massive blocks on his magic, but couldn't get them undone and promised to find a way.

"Harry, we need you help, right now."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "we?" He realized why he said we after Tony stepped out behind him and Bruce last, "Bruce?! Man i haven't seen you since Ultron."

Bruce smiled at the man, "I've been with Thor, but we need to talk."

Harry turned to Pietro, "find Wanda and tell her what happened, it may be time to suit up."

* * *

Harry sighed, "so, the big bad has finally shown himself." He said after Bruce explained what happened on Thor's ship.

Bruce nodded, "bigger and badder than I've ever seen. He beat down the Hulk like he was a child. We need to assemble."

Harry winced and Tony cleared his thoat, "the avengers broke up."

Bruce was stunned, "what?! Like a band?"

"Cap and I had a major falling out."

Harry sighed, "a lot has happened since you were last on earth Bruce." Screams were heard outside and the five of them ran outside to see a giant space ship. "Shit."

A battle ensued between them, Bruce for some reason couldn't summon the hulk and Strange was no match for the wizard alien. Eventually spider man showed up and helped Tony beat the giant. Harry was barely able to stand up to the guy, "you believe you can fight me with the largest portion of your abilities sealed? Accept your fate at the hands of Thanos." The next thing he knew he was being pried out of the wall by Strange's assistant. He narrowed his eyes and apparated to the ship, casting a bubble head charm on himself. Tony had clearly been here since a hole was lasered into the side.

Landing down next to him and surprisingly, Spider-Man he shushed them, "sorry I'm late." Tony motioned him over and Harry observed the magic Strange was encased in. He cast a finite at Strange and began to manipulate the ice picks that be was about to stick into Strange.

It worked in getting them out, but Peter had the genius idea of having Tony Blast a hole in the ship. Granted it worked and the dude was dead, but that could have been anyone else in the ship too.

* * *

Harry grunted as he stood back up, "God damnit. Stupid crash landings." Peter laughed slightly.

They were attacked by four other people all of the sudden, The fight was tipped in there favor, as Harry managed to immobilize all but the leader. Eventually it was cleared up and they both released there hostages.

The next few hours was spent planning, and in a short burst, Strange looking into the future. The stones began resonating with his magic majorly with that.

Strange looked to him,."Those artifacts you wear resonate. Yet you only wear two."

"Gave one to Wanda. If we fail, I hope it will keep her safe."

Tony sighed, "can I ask what you two are talking about?"

Quill jumped in, "I am curious too."

Harry sighed, "you've got a plan yea?" Tony nodded, "alright. There is a children's story among my people. It goes like this."

There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely winding road at twilight.

In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine- sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.

And so Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.

And so Death took the second brother for his own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.

Harry opened his eyes, " the cloak." He drew a triangle in the dirt, "the stone." A circle inside the triangle, "and the wand." Bisecting the two others with a line through the middle, "these three objects make the deathly Hallows. When all three are brought together, it makes one, the master of death."

Quill jumped in, "if they make you the master of death, why dont we collect the items and decree that Thanos needs to die."

Harry shook his head, "it doesn't work like that. I've been in the possession of all three Hallows since before Loki attacked New York city. The only power I have noticed it gives me is a precog for death, kinda like a pressure if it is likely to happen kinda painful right now since half of all life is going that way, and it reduced my aging to nearly zero. I'm almost forty now, and I dont look a day over 20."

Strange took over, "In our circle, it is a story made to show that even death doesn't appreciate smart asses." He pointedly looked at Tony. "I only believed it to be a made up story until I met Harry three years ago when he came to me to seek a way to increase his magical stamina."

"Why didnt you bring all three then? We could use that power you know." Tony asked.

Harry closed his eyes, "you are not the only one who got engaged in the last two years Tony." Emerald eyes opened glowing, "and if giving her a chance at surviving the snap, if we lose, then I didn't hesitate to give up a third of the trinity."

Tony sat, "you and Wanda eh?" Harry nodded, "good. You two hit it off right away, even when she was a bad guy."

Strange sighed, "those three objects may be the greatest weapon we have against the infinity stones, because I just looked into the future, and out of millions of possibilities...only one timeline came out with us as winners." Harry winced at hearing that.

A teenager walked up, "hi, you may not remember me...we met two years ago...I ended up webbing that girl up and you froze me solid to the ground, even though we were on the same side. I'm Peter, Peter Parker."

Harry remembered that moment well. "Yes...nice to see you again, but we have to stop meeting in situations like this." Peter laughed slightly.

* * *

A rip in the timespace opened and out stepped Thanos. The moment Harry saw him, a massive pressure occurred. "Shit." He mumbled.

"Oh, yea. Your definitely Thanos." Strange began. For the next few minutes, Thanos used the reality stone to show what the planet they were on looked like and said he had predicted it's downfall, which happened just like he said it would.

Tony slammed a massive mountain on his head and Harry apparated to his side as Thanos exploded the mountain and turned all the Debri into birds, sending them after Tony. Harry clapped his hands and the birds all faded and changed to a stream of water, which he sent most of it back to Thanos, electrified with the lightning he had absorbed from MJOLNIR, the rest he condensed into arrows and froze them. When Thanos opened his hand after vanishing the water from existence, he recieved a ice shard to the shoulder. Glaring up at Harry he used the power stone to explode the ice shards still around him, sending him flying back. "You send two wizards after me. Though one focuses on parlor tricks and the time stone, the other wields the true depth of magic from the universe. Interesting."

The fight continued on for a few hours, until with a combination of everyones powers Thanos was restrained and Tony and Peter began trying to yank the gauntlet off his hand.

Quill started freaking out when he found out that Gamora was dead, sacrificed so Thanos could get the soul stone. This caused Mantis to loose her connection to Thanos and him to break free of them. Everyone else was thrown back, but Tony and Harry stood side by side, throwing everything they had at the giant, but with the stones Negating even the most basic spells Harry could throw at him before the took to much effect, the didn't have much. Not to mention he wa sseverly distracted as now he had five different stones resonating with his magic.

Harry threw a spear of debri at Thanos panting heavily when he put his hand up, red stone glowing,"pity. I enjoyed our fight. You two are among the very few who have ever wounded me." Tony was on the ground bleeding from a stab wound and Harry could barely see straight, on the verge of magical depletion.

"Stop." Strange called, "spare them, and I will give you the time stone."

Thanos froze and turned to him, "no tricks." Strange held up two fingers and the green stone appeared.

"Strange, stop." Tony called weakly. The stab wound he had was clearly taking its toll.

Thanos put the stone in his gauntlet and vanished. Harry collapsed, "trillions of lives are about to be snuffed out."

Tony put some gel on his wound to stop the bleeding, "I'm sure Cap can stop him."

Harry shook his head, "I hear the deaths. They are coming."

An hour later, Harry felt the energy wash over him, but the cloak and stone created a barrier around him so it didn't effect him.

* * *

Back on earth Wanda watched amazed as Hary's bracelet formed a barrier. The downside, she watched several friends, or family members turn to dust. Wand cried in agony, her best friend Vision died and her brother faded into dust. She never noticed the bracelet Harry had given her had faded and disappeared or a cloaked figure standing sadly not far away holding the wand he made so long ago.

* * *

Harry cried as he felt every single soul fade. He watched Mantis, Drax, Quill, Strange, and Peter all fade to dust. Only himself, Tony, and Nebula remained of there group. Tony wailed in agony as Peter faded in his arms.

"Thanos had done it." Nebula said.

Tony grabbed Harry's shirt "bring them back."

Harry just stared sadly back at Tony, "I can't. There is no physical spell to manipulate time like that. There is time Turners, but...they only work up to a few hours. I can't take us all back to earth, that level of distance is not possible with my magic restricted, and even if I could...that distance would splinch one of us, badly, probably kill us. By the time we get back, it wont be a viable option.

The group of three entered the badly damaged ship and took off into space on the way home.

* * *

Back on earth Wanda stared up into the stars, "you better keep your promise Harry."

Cap looked around in sorrow, "we failed..."

The rebuild and recovery had begun on earth.

* * *

Hermione watched in Horror as every single Weasley turned to ash.

She was of two minds, one she was free, and two...she just lost her only family left.

* * *

Minerva was truly drunk for the first time in forever, "Minerva my dear, what is wrong?"

The Scottish witch mumbled, "whatever monster Harry and his team were fighting, he just erased fifty percent of the life around here."

Dumbledore was stunned, "why didn't Harry fight him."

Minerva groaned as she began to pass out, "he did. He lost, dont even know if he is still alive." The portrait was stunned, oh he knew Harry was alive. The boy was the master of death, it would be hard to kill him.

* * *

Luna lovegood stood atop a boulder looking into the night sky, "when the time is right, you can fix everything Harry Potter. You just need to have something to fight for. I wish you luck my friend. You must find the six to overpower the binds that hold you down."

* * *

Harry wailed in agony as the souls of the lost began crossing over. It was agony, one was uncomfortable, trillions were unbearable. His last sight awake was seeing a beautiful little girl with Wanda's hair and his eyes. He passed out with a smile, never noticing the cloaked man standing in a corner "one saved, one given. You have two left. Master." He did leave the leftover magic that wasn't necromatic to fuse with his magic though. Perhaps it would help when the time is right.

For Harry didn't know that being the master of death just meant that you could reverse the state, at a price, death wondered how he would handle two of the ones upcoming. With a swish, he was gone.

**fin**

**I'm not pleased with this, it feels like I am missing something. Sorry, I'll do better with endgame.**


End file.
